Shosuro (TCG)
Shosuro was one of the Seven Thunders and founder of the Shosuro family. Bayushi and Shosuro When the kami Bayushi first met Shosuro he thought she was a stable boy, the next day a peasant woman, but he found out she could change her appearance when she held a knife to his throat at a geisha house on the third day. Shosuro would be the first member of the Scorpion Clan, his lover, and founder of the Shosuro family. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock The Shadows One moonlit night Shosuro arose from Bayushi's bed and saw shades shifting, leaping, dancing, and she longed for such boundless form, the power to change herself so entirely. Shosuro felt the pull of Void, communing with this power learning its shapes and abysses. Slowly, over years, Shosuro learned its language, forsaking her old path for that of a shugenja. The more it gave, the more it wanted. Day of Thunder Years later Jigoku, the Realm of Evil, threatened to swallow Ningen-dō, the Realm of Mortals. The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him on what became known as the Day of Thunder. The cost was heavy, as only Shosuro survived the fight. Shiba stayed the hordes of oni and the undead while Isawa sealed their eternal enemy into the Black Scrolls. Shosuro could escape the Shadowlands with the scrolls, pursued by the armies of the Shadowlands. But fatally wounded, the woman known as Shosuro did not return to see her beloved Bayushi again. Surviving Thunder In the Shadowlands, after the victory of the Seven Thunders against Fu Leng, the Kami Shiba alone stood between a vast horde of its foul denizens and the last Thunders. Drawing Ofushikai, Shiba swore that these lives were under his protection and cut his way through the host to the First Oni. As a result of his prowess and sacrifice, the Thunder Shosuro and the prophet Shinsei survived. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Fatally wounded and pursued by the armies of the Shadowlands, Shosuro listened to the shadow within her. She survived to return the Black Scrolls to the Empire and to see her beloved Bayushi again, but Shosuro had to relinquish her body and form, to be remade in the darkness' image. From this abandoned self emerged Soshi. Hantei ordered that the twelve scrolls never be opened and gave them to the Scorpion Clan for safekeeping. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Soshi Soshi was a man with a shadow branded upon his skin, his very soul incarnated with new purpose. By becoming one with shadow, he could bend and flatten and travel with the dark, he could manipulate light and darkness to fashion illusions. Manipulating the Void, he could transform reality. Soshi family Soshi wandered Scorpion lands testing his newfound skills. On the third day, he caught a glipmse of Bayushi wandering along the road in mourning. Soshi hid himself within the shadow of a muku tree and crafted an illusory rain. As soon as Bayushi took shelter behind the muku tree, Soshi held again a knife to Bayushi's throat. The Kami took Soshi as his follower, and tasked him with the study of the secrets of reality, founding the Soshi family, shugenja dedicated to the power of shadow. Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders (TCG)